1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to polymers containing residues of borane and/or carborane cage compound monomers having at least one polyalkoxy silyl substituent. Other embodiments of the invention may relate to methods of making or applications for using polymers containing monomer residues of borane and/or carborane cage compounds having at least one polyalkoxy silyl substituent.
2. Description of Related Art
Various borane and carborane cage compounds have been known in the art for some time. However, the polymerization or copolymerization of borane and carborane cage compounds, either alone or with a host matrix or co-monomer, has not been widely studied. Thus, improvements in polymers containing borane and/or carborane cage compounds may be desired.